vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Heinrich
Who is Victor? Victor is the "Hound" of the Vampire Council. Acting as both hunter and messenger Victor is trusted with the most important matters of the vampire houses. Victor holds no allegiance to any one individual however, he seems to have a long history with Chipz and wishes to help him if he can. Personality During his time at the Ascension Academy Victor most often kept to himself, acting independently of his classmates, even his own Squad, Ignis - unless it was required of him. Coldly he tends to value and care for his own matters before anyone else's but listens to reason when wisdom dictates. Past Victor considers caring for friends and loved ones to be a weakness. Passionate and dichotomous, present Victor was obedient and loyal to a fault. Raised as a servant he is used to following orders and used to serving those in higher power even if they are weaker than him. He is honored to be a vampire and would do anything in his power to strengthen his kin. History and lore Biography Victor was born into a low vampire family. In youth he was trained to be a butler for a higher vampire house. At a young age, he was scouted by the council and placed within their elite training program. He became the councils most trusted agent and became their "Hound". A title given to the current elite operative of the council. Admittance to the Ascension Academy In Victors younger years he attended the Ascension Academy part of the Ignis Squad alongside many other students. He knows his fellow student Chipz from before the Academy, his family and vampire history; something that Chipz otherwise tends not to talk about with the other students. The Vampire Council existed even during his time at the academy and Victor once threatened Chipz that if he broke "their deal" he would have him removed from the academy and his "master", having "her" banished from the council. What their deal is regarding or who exactly he was referring to is unclear. Using the title "master" one might assume he was referring to another vampire, possibly Chipz father, mother or mentor. StealthRG stream June 4th, 2019 During one of his talks with Vevina, she asked Victor if he can reveal one fact about him that others did not know about. She asked this because he wasn't present when everyone else was supposed to do it as a part of an activity. Victor revealed that he killed his entire family at age 5. He sneaked into their bedrooms and stabbed their hearts. He, proving his loyalty, did this for the sake of the Vampire Council since his family went against it at the time. He formed a special bond with Melanie McDaniel who supplied him with blood, her own nonetheless. What might have become friendship or even a romance appears to have gone sour, turning into bitter resentment due to an altercation about trust. Vevina Ciseris having needs as a were-spider was looking for something to eject and dispose of her excess venom into when he offered his hand to her. Not telling her the possible deeper problems this might pose she also drank some of his blood willingly. This formed a magical bond with serious ramifications for her that made themselves more clear the days that followed. Recent events Since Chipz was cast out from the Vampire Council Victor has seemingly turned his back on them to side with his former peer in order to keep him safe. Trivia *Often talking about loyalty and pride towards his kin he ironically in a way betrayed them when he turned his back on the Vampire Council. *Victor's preferable way of death is by being burned. *Victor can be to blame for leaking out that Chipz is a vampire to multiple students despite previously making a bet about hiding his identity. *He was able to convince Esmae to stab Chipz by telling her that he will fall in love with her. **To Victors surprise, Chipz was able to get right back up just moments after the incident, something that no vampire should be able to do. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/howlcifer_vr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Howlcifer1 Clips *Showing hints of jealousy towards Zackery regarding Melanie *Drinking Melanies blood *Blooming friendship? *Victor shows Vevina and Esmae seduction *Professor Vondanen disciplining Victor part 1 part 2 part 3 Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-20 00-55-37.545.png|Past Victor VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-10 20-24-19.365.png|Present day Victor Stealth May 19th 2019 10 Eldrin, Victor and Lanfear.jpg|Visiting Neko Nights and it's proprietor Lanfear together with Eldrin and Chipz. Stealth May 17th 2019 45 Victor (Howlcifer).jpg|Young Victor at the Ascension Academy. Stealth May 31 2019 2 Victor.jpg|Young Victor Stealth May 16th 2019 17 Aegis - Konton, Ion, Oblivious, Dark Elf (N0d), Victor (Howlcifer).jpg|Konton, Ion, Oblivious, Eldrin and Victor at the Aegis stronghold, Strangers Cathedral after rescuing Chipz from captivity. Stealth May 16th 2019 12 Victor (Howlcifer) and Eldrin (oN0do).jpg|Victor and Eldrin along with Oblivious and Esmae busts Chipz out from capture by the Vampire Council. Stealth May 31 2019 19 Student meeting Eldrin Speca Victor Vevina Arbor Lila.jpg|Student meeting at the academy with Eldrin, Speca, Vevina, Arbor, Lila and Chipz. Stealth June 9th 2019 31 Eldrin, Victor Melanie.jpg|Eldrin, Victor and Melanie Victor Swimsuit.png|Victor's Swimsuit Victor looking down.png|Victor gazes down Category:Ascension Characters Category:Vampires Category:Howlcifer's Characters